


sex, money, feelings

by jaeren



Series: (Spicy)Shots by jaeren [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (both hard and soft dom eren), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Choking, Corruption Kink, Dominant Eren Yeager, F/M, Female Bodied Reader, Human/Vampire Relationship, I think that's all there is, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi Public Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Virgin Reader, Voyeurism, a touch of dumbification, asdlmk hopefully, degradation kink, pet names (princess ; baby ; love), spitting (just for oral), vampire au typical age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeren/pseuds/jaeren
Summary: Eren hardly ever noticed humans anymore. They were insignificant to him, and he’d seen their dark side for centuries by now. Even Armin had tired of them, going into seclusion as a writer, and he had spent most of his time devoting himself towards teaching and working with them.But you. You had done what others had failed. You with your skin glowing under the sun like the sunlight was made just for you — you’d captured his attention.(nsfw vampire eren one-shot)
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: (Spicy)Shots by jaeren [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	sex, money, feelings

Eren hardly ever noticed humans anymore. They were insignificant to him, and he’d seen their dark side for centuries by now. Even Armin had tired of them, going into seclusion as a writer, and he had spent most of his time devoting himself towards teaching and working with them. 

But you. You had done what others had failed. You with your skin glowing under the sun like the sunlight was made just for you — you’d captured his attention.

He’d only noticed you accidentally, on account of you walking out of his office building and falling to the ground, knees skidding and unprotected by the tight little skirt you had on. And while you groaned, embarrassed, you picked yourself up, dusted your skirt. He could smell the blood on your wound instantly: a heady combination of something sweet and tangy just by his sense of smell alone. His eyes roved over your form, over the length of your legs, the curve of your waist, the way you held your head high. But most of all what his eyes lingered on: the way you still stopped to bask in the sunlight, small smile calmly set on your face. Like you had all the time in the world, like _your_ life was immortal. He’d completely ignored what his assistant was telling him, and honed in on you. 

“Who was that?” He asked his assistant, Falco. Falco stuttered, and was only able to connect the dots because of the time of your departure. 

“Ah, sir! She’s probably here interviewing for Jaeger Industries’ spring recruitment. It’s supposed to be ending around now.” 

Eren frowned. So he would only be seeing you again if you succeeded by your own merits, given how competitive it was to get an entry position here, courtesy of Zeke’s efforts into setting the work ethic and reputation of their company. As of right now, Zeke was “playing dead,” having passed the reins onto his “son” Eren Kruger. 

It was how they functioned in human society: succeed in an industry, pass the roles around so they won’t catch the attention of human society, and disappear once things can stand on their own. Jaeger Industries was by far the longest project, as Zeke was funnelling money from the company into top-secret research for synthetic blood, which was easy to do since Jaeger Industries was under biotechnology and sciences. 

But all that aside — if you got in, was selected amongst hundreds of thousands of applicants — maybe, just maybe — he’d see just what he wanted to do with you.

“Give me everything you know,” Eren said, linking his fingers together and leaning his chin on the bridge created by them. His office was cold, just like he liked it, and his fingers were cool to the touch on his skin. Being a vampire came with different side effects for each person, with Eren’s being that he was constantly warm, sometimes near to burning, especially if he was under the sun. He could still live in daylight, but he had to account for how hot he’d feel.

“Alright,” Falco said. “She’s under Colt’s division, so I was able to get more information.”

Eren’s nose wrinkled. “Colt’s? Your brother? Of all the divisions …”

Falco frowned. “There’s nothing wrong with animal science! It’s been helpful to look at the different types of blood cells —”

Eren waved his hands. “I hear enough science from Hange. Move on, Falco. Please.” He added in the please just in case he was being too rough with the boy. He and Colt were still relatively new to being vampires, and Eren had taken Falco under his wing, having noticed a look in the boy’s eyes he had once seen in himself. A look of betrayal, a look of loss from being turned into an immortal, blood-thirsty creature. Zeke had needed to turn Colt and Falco after they had been caught up in one of his projects gone awry, back when they’d initially been his assistants. This was their … Eren had to think. Their fifth “cycle.” 

“Well. Her name is Y/N L/N. Graduated from a top university, has a masters in public health, and is passionate about animal models as a method of learning more about humanity itself. Did a thesis in biomedical appli—”

“Falco.” Eren didn’t say anything more; he knew his tone was enough.

“Right. Well, she applied to join animal sciences after learning her top choice was unethically treating their animals—”

“What? Her top choice wasn’t us? If Zeke heard this he’d go batshit,” Eren remarked, surprised. Jaeger Industries was at the top right now, something that his elder brother had been endlessly proud of.

Falco laughed awkwardly. “Y-yeah … about that …”

Eren narrowed his eyes. “Go on.”

“She-doesn’t-really-like-you,” Falco rushed out, eyes closing the more words he got out. “She saw one of your interviews, the one where you claimed that you had the freedom to continue however you wanted, and well, she’s here because she wants to work her way up. And, er, take over.”

Eren snorted, a huff of breath. 

“If you don’t remember which interview, it was the one where you’d made Warrior Industries go bankrupt, and then bought them out,” Falco said.

“Yeah. I know the one,” Eren muttered. “To be fair, I had to do that because Reiner was tired of being CEO. Just because he wanted to become a teacher instead. What a motherfuck—”

Falco interrupted Eren. “Well, you can’t exactly tell her that. And now that we’re nearing the end of the synthetic blood experiment, you’ll only have to keep this facade up for a few more months. I read her interview file, and to be honest — she seems like the ideal candidate to take over your role.” Originally, it was slated for one of the Grice brothers to take over, but both of them were tired of being involved and Eren knew they longed to pass it over to someone else just as much as he himself did.

Eren drummed his fingers on the table, thinking. “Send her in.”

Falco’s eyes bugged. “What?!”

“Send her in. I need to talk to her. Hear her, see her. Everything that comes with _sending her in_.” The ending of his voice was pure command, something Eren was used to doing by now. He and Zeke were one of the oldest vampires in their network. And with that came with a certain degree of responsibility and take-charge.

“Alright. Whatever you say, Mr. Kruger,” Falco huffed. Eren knew he was miffed by his too-formal calling him “Mr. Kruger,” something reserved for his angrier moods, but also knew he’d forget and forgive if Eren bought him tickets to his favorite baseball seats, which would be easy to procure if he goaded Zeke for them. 

A few moments later — moments in which Eren spent adjusting the coils of his hair using the reflection on the mirrored wall in front of him — you walked in, heels click-clacking on the smooth marble floor. Your eyes roved over Eren’s office, taking in the dark styling and leather furniture, the black marble with hints of red and gold. When your eyes landed on the mirror wall, the only one given the rest were regular wallpapered walls, he saw you roll your eyes. He held back a smirk. This would be fun.

You had been surprised to be called on by Eren Kruger himself. The man, the myth, the legend. He was well known both in business and science industries for being an emotionless and ambitious man — and he had success upon success to back up his capabilities, even if he was riding on Zeke Kruger’s wave. 

You hated him. Hated how he felt like he’d hidden his humanity beyond a brick wall. Hated his impulsivity and rashness. And recently: hated his all too beautiful face; hated his voice, deep and commanding. Hated your body for noticing that. Recently, after your interview when you’d seen him in person, had heard him in person, whenever you picked up your vibrator, your mind drifted to the thoughts of _him_. If you didn’t think of him — you wouldn’t orgasm for ages, would need to force it out of you. If it came, it was lackluster. You hated that your libido had betrayed your line of thinking, hated that your foolish heart had betrayed the convictions of your brain.

And walking into his office, you noticed details that only served to underline all the facts you assumed about him. Egotistical: mirror wall. Extravagant: chandelier in his fuckin’ office. Excessive: the priceless works of dark abstract art decorating an office no one saw besides him. Irresponsible: an empty aquarium on the left-most wall, filled with seashells and pretty rocks. You thought with contempt that he’d probably killed all the fish.

“Mr. Kruger,” you said frostily, not bothering with pleasantries. You stood ramrod straight, not planning on sitting down. This would be quick, probably.

“Y/N,” he said silkily. Well, now. More material for you to work with, hearing your name through his lips. _Fuck. Brain, shut up,_ you chided to yourself.

“Not to be rude, but why was I brought in here? I’m an entry level consultant in animal sciences, and it’s well known how much you despise this section,” you said, speaking formally, robotically. You had joined animal sciences because of your interests, but also after having found out it involved the least amount of interaction with him. Your goal was to work your way up to a high level, such as head of animal sciences, before meeting him and declaring your desire to take over. But you’d accidentally let it slip to Colt Grice, your supervisor, and you had an inkling that was why you were here. 

“You _want_ to be rude, don’t you?” Eren said. 

Oh, he definitely had heard. “Possibly.”

“Excellent evasion skills. You’ll be perfect.” He hummed, pleased.

“Pardon? Perfect for what?” Your brows furrowed. Huh?

“Perfect for my role. I’m quitting.”

Your jaw dropped open and your eyes widened. He smirked at your cartoonish reaction.

“B-but! You — you can’t! I know nothing! That hardly makes any sense!” You found yourself sputtering like a fool. Was this a fever dream?

“Thought you wanted my seat, princess,” he drawled. “Grice told me so.”

You scowled. “Yes, but not as a hand-me-down. I want to earn it. And don’t call me princess — that’s patronizing.” 

Eren laughed through his nose, the only sign of it being the quirk of his lips and the puffing of his chest for a moment. “Take it you’re no fun in bed.”

Your face heat up to the point where you felt like you could rival the surface of the sun. 

“E-excuse me!” you squeaked out, hating the highness of your voice in that moment. “That’s incredibly unprofessional of you, and I could contact human resources about this.”

He shrugged lazily. “Go ahead. Cause the scandal, and I can step down and hand it over to you easily.”

You groaned. “Aren’t you — old?”

He blinked oddly. “Old? Where’s this coming from?”

“I mean — you have to be in your mid to late twenties,” you said, trying to pretend you actually didn’t know that he was twenty-six according to Google’s report of his birthday. “Why are you acting like a teenager? Without a care in the world? When your company does cutting edge research? Keeps charities funded? With hundreds of employees and disease-ridden people depending on you?” 

“So you _do_ keep up with me,” he said, licking his lips. You noticed that the peak of his canines were particularly sharp. 

“That’s completely not the point, and proves that you’re a selfish jerk!” You didn’t hold back anymore. “Do you realize that your buying out of Warriors prevented the culmination of their cutting edge research on blood cell types! For the sake of your so called “freedom,” you trampled years and years of—”

“We continued the project, albeit secretly,” he said, voice taking on its first edge of seriousness. “We’ve gotten great results.” 

“Oh.” Your entire basis of hating this man was gone. 

This had been the foundational layer of bricks you’d created in your wall of hate, having learned about the man that had inherited Jaeger Industries, founded by Grisha Jaeger. You had looked to joining Jaeger Industries for so long, believing it to be the peak of meritocracy. Only, until you found out that the newest CEO had inherited the company through nepotism. And so, had began your campaign of hating Eren Kruger, starting first with how he had selfishly ended research.

“Mind telling me why you’re so against _me_?” Eren asked, noticing the change in your demeanor.

You swallowed tightly. “Well. The whole Warriors thing was one. And your attitude.”

“And?” Looks like he knew the origin of it all. You groaned inwardly at his perceptiveness. 

You closed your eyes. “I didn’t like how you got your position.”

“To be fair, I agree with you. I didn’t want it either. But it was passed down to me, and it was my responsibility and obligation to continue what my father had started, because I was born into this world as his son.” 

You opened his eyes to look at his expression: it was a rare sight. The lines of his face were loosened in complete honesty, the usual tightness of narrowed eyes gone to reveal wide and shining green eyes, his lips parted, not pursed and unfeeling or in a self satisfied smirk. 

You stood silent for a few more moments. Eren kept his eye contact with you, only broken by blinking from you. To you, it seemed as if he was unblinking, all-knowing and seeing right through the twisting of gears in your head. 

“Alright. I’ll take over from you — but only if you teach me,” you finally said, tone clear and expecting. 

“What exactly would you like to learn? I didn’t think you thought me capable.”

You bit your lip. “While I loathe to admit it — you are. Capable, that is. And I have a lot to learn from you. I don’t want people thinking I slept my way up.”

With that honest phrase, an actual worry of yours now, Eren burst out laughing, a sound that almost didn’t fit the aura surrounding him. It was light and effervescent, nothing like the gloom and doom everything about him conveyed, from his dark and sleek clothing to his tall and muscular appearance to the defined lines of his face. 

“Impossible — you’re too talented for that assumption. And you’re quite obviously a virgin.” 

You were taken aback by the compliment, but the second half of the phrase shook you up so much you couldn't even address that. How had he guessed?”

“Mr. Kruger!” You wanted to take off a heel and hurl it at him like it was a dagger.

“Call me Eren, princess.”

Eren inhaled deeply as he looked at you, taking you in one needless breath at a time. Your gentle and sweet aroma, your shampoo, how the smell of coffee he ordered for the two of you would linger around you. And the things he could sense that weren’t actual senses: your all too fragile humanity in the way you bruised easily, blood pooling at the tips of your fingers at papercuts and sent desire coursing through him, at your perseverance to continue living in the way you charged forward after failure with a determined gleam in your eyes. And best of all: the way your skin absorbed the sunlight. Armin had gone through a poetry phase, which Eren had marveled at — and now he wanted, too, as well. 

Most of all: he wanted to ruin that pureness to you.

He wanted to ruin you. 

Over the past few months, he’d learned so much about you. So much that made his desire to teach you something other than taking over his role. To teach you the workings of two bodies intertwining, the all-encompassing passions fueled by flesh. Or, less eloquently: to fuck you into oblivion, to send your eyes rolling back, make your legs quiver as he plunged into you, breaking you apart.

He loved the way your face heat up at his crude, sexual jokes that were becoming more and more frequent the more time you spent together. The way your hands were smaller than his. The way your hair tickled his face sometimes. The way you had created an oral fixation in him the way you bit and licked your lips when busy with work.

He was getting distracted by the way you reacted to him, too. You didn’t know, but Eren’s advanced senses could smell your arousal whenever he deepened his voice to drawl at you. He could hear the roar of your blood, your heart rate speeding up when his fingers brushed your bare skin, when his thighs pressed against yours in car rides. He couldn’t read minds as the oh-so-lucky Erwin Smith could, somehow getting a strength via vampirism rather than a weakness in addition to the accelerated powers. But despite that, he knew you wanted him, too.

It was only a matter of time. And he had all too much of it.

Lately, all you could do was admonish yourself. Not about what should have been the most important thing on your mind, the turning over of leadership, you becoming taking over a multi-billion dollar company — but your wandering thoughts regarding Eren.

Eren was too much for your system. He was too smooth, too flirty, too out there. He held the door open for you whenever the two of you walked somewhere, held his umbrella over your head when you were waiting for a cab, knew the exact way you took your coffee and always had it ready for you every morning. He was too much! 

And there other things about him, too, that piqued your curiosity. The way every touch of his was hot as a burning summer day, the way his skin was always smooth and matte even under the sunlight, the way he only drank one sip of his coffee and took one bite of his food before stopping. And so many other instances.

“Eren,” you said, suddenly realizing something. “Falco told me how you first became interested in me.” 

Eren’s eyebrow raised, and he stopped typing at his desk. You were in his office right now, waiting for him to finish up some work to present your analysis of the monthly reports. 

“I — I saw you that day, of my interview. But only because I passed by you on the second floor on my way down the escalator. How did you see me fall?” 

Eren sucked on the top row of his teeth, his upper lip protruding. “How did you fall?”

You frowned, furrowing your brows. “I was truly the epitome of a broke student fresh out of college — heels were cheap and busted. But that’s not the point. How could you have seen me fall?”

“Why does that matter to you?” He asked, closing the screen of his laptop shut. 

“It just does!” You didn’t want to say you wanted to learn more about him. Or that you had … supernatural theories that were near impossible. You _had_ been watching too much of True Blood, so it was on you. 

“Princess,” Eren said softly. You rolled your eyes, even if the pet name had wormed its way into your heart by now. “What are you thinking?”

“No penny for my thoughts?” you asked teasingly, leaning your head on your knuckles, arm propped up by your elbow on Eren’s desk as you leaned in.

Eren chuckled, and opened one of his many drawers. He threw you a set of keys, and you gasped when you realized.

“What the hell? Car keys?” You were incredulous. Eren’s extravagance was truly unparalleled — the amount of money this man had honestly scared you. And don’t even get started on his cousin Zeke, who you’d met recently accidentally when you had gone over to Eren’s apartment to pass over some emergency paperwork. What was it with them?

“Tired of you hailing cabs. It can be dangerous. Car for your thoughts.” 

“I’m not accepting this,” you said. “Me hailing cabs helps the economy.”

“Mmh, alright,” Eren said leisurely, in a way you knew you hadn’t convinced him otherwise. “But regardless, talk to me.”

“I — are you normal?”

“Pardon?”

Your face heat up. So much for tact. You had come too close to this man. You would take a step back, after this conversation. You had to. Steadying yourself, you took a deep inhale of breath. “It’s just that … sometimes your abilities are unnatural. I wouldn’t have noticed on a normal basis, but I’ve been spending too much time with you.” 

The last comment made Eren smile, which sent a fluttering flood of butterflies to your stomach. 

“What abilities?” 

“Firstly — how you know exactly when it’s going to rain, without checking a weather app.”

“Who says I don’t?”

You narrow your eyes at his interrupting evasion. “Don’t do that — interrupt or evade, please.”

His eyes softened and he nodded. 

“Okay. That day I was about to drop all the papers in the conference hall, you somehow kept them in place in the flash of a second. When Falco accidentally leaned too much on the aquarium, you _also_ rushed over to help in the flash of a second. And—”

“Sorry for interrupting. But, what exactly are you trying to say?” His voice was serious and dark. 

You groaned, huffing and scrunching up your face. “That’s the thing. I don’t even know. I have theories but they’re — impossible, speaking from a scientific perspective. I’m bringing this up because I’ve been noticing for far too long.”

“Alright, Y/N. Thank you for sharing.” 

You blinked rapidly, staring at him. “That’s it? A thank you? For _sharing_?”

He shrugged. “It’s obvious the stress is getting to you. You should take a breather. I won’t step down until you are absolutely ready, and then I’ll leave you to your work. But for now—”

“What are you implying?” you asked, voice shaking. “That I’m insane? God, get the fuck off your high horse.” Your throat was tight, and you knew there had to be a storm in your eyes by the way you found yourself angrily staring at him.

His own eyes flashed. “My high horse? Princess, do elaborate. I’m sure you’ve been holding in contempt.”

You bristled. “Why does that matter to you? You’ve got everything, I know you do. Everyone fawns over you, and you’ve got more money than I thought humanly possible — sex and money, that’s all you do. Like a fuckin’ stereotypical cardboard cutout of a dick CEO.”

“Tell me how you really feel,” he said, a sarcastic snarl. “Go on, let it all out till you bleed yourself dry.”

“Oh, I’ll go on!” You stood up, slamming your palms on to his table. “You’re an entitled snob, an elitist piece of shit, and the worst flirt I’ve met in my life!” Your chest heaved from your yelling exertions; these were all exaggerations, but in your anger they felt like the truest facts in the world.

“The worst flirt?” Eren smirked, stood up. He walked over to whisper near your ear, you looking straight ahead, avoiding turning your head. His face hovered over your ears and neck. “Then why does your heartbeat speed up when I come near you?”

“H-how do you know that?” you asked, suddenly very aware of the rapid galloping of your heart, like it was a spooked horse in the face of a rattlesnake. 

Said rattlesnake incarnate hissed out a laugh, or maybe you were too caught up in the metaphor. 

“You really want to know? Well, here goes, princess. I’m a vampire. Older than this company, and certainly older than you.” His voice was still a sharp whisper.

“No…” you whimpered. “That’s not …”

“Realistic? Scientifically possible? Well, fuck me, then. I wake up one day a creature — the very same kind as the demonic bastard that murdered my parents and thought that it would be funny to turn me and my brother.” The anguish in his voice overwhelmed you. He leaned his forehead on your shoulder.

“Your brother?” You were reduced to questions.

Eren swallowed tightly. “Grisha Jaeger was my father’s name. But in reality, it was Zeke using his name. Zeke isn’t my cousin. He’s my older half-brother, from my father’s first marriage. She also died of a vampire attack, though back then they weren’t called that. They were simply demons of the night.” 

“Oh, Eren,” you breathed. “I’m so sorry.” You paused. “You _are_ Eren, right?”

Eren nodded into your shoulder. You turned around to face your body to his, making sure to keep his face balanced on your shoulder by moving slowly. You wrapped your arms around him and soothed him by squeezing tightly.

“I’m here. I’m here.” You weren’t sure quite what to say. How were you going to take a step back as planned after this? And you didn’t even want to confront what he had revealed, that he was a supernatural creature. Honestly — it didn’t bother you that much. Not at all, actually. You couldn’t even explain why. 

Just that, by now, you knew too much about him to think of him as anything but Eren, simply Eren. Not Eren Kruger, not Eren Jaeger, not vampire Eren — but Eren. The Eren who when he let down his walls had the aura of a wondrous child discovering the world, of a bird learning to fly. The Eren whose dark waves of hair hung over his eyebrows, how the coils and strands of hair were getting long enough to tuck. The Eren who sent shivers down your spine when he looked at you with his gorgeous green eyes. This Eren.

Eren didn’t say anything; just wrapped his arms around you, too, and kept his head on your shoulder, body hunched over just right to reach you. He wasn’t even breathing, and you realized he probably had no need. Explained why he was always so … calm and unmoving. Also, you realized that was why he was unblinking for the most part. And the warmth of his body was overpowering, and you were suddenly very glad for how cold Eren kept his office. The dual feelings of cold and warmth were comforting. 

“E-Eren,” you finally said after a long time of standing, wrapped around each other. “I have to get to a meeting.” 

Eren sniffed, and squeezed your body with a returning hug. Your blood rushed to your face, or at least it felt that way. And — wait. Was this how he knew?

“Eren. Before I leave: I have one question. Was that how you knew?”

He rubbed his eyes sleepily, a rather cute look on the usually either serious or flirty Eren. “What do you mean?”

You held back a groan, now that you had to say it outloud. This would also break the serious, touching moment. 

“That-I-was-a-virgin,” you mumbled quickly, hoping he wouldn’t understand and let you go regardless for the sake of you not being late to your next meeting. But then you realized that due to his senses, mumbles were probably just the same as regular talking.

Eren grinned. “Oh? That? Well, your mannerisms are pretty innocent and revealing. Whenever I say anything lewd you and your body go crazy. And, more obviously: my sense of smell is pretty strong. So I’d have to say yes. I knew for sure.”

He didn’t say anything more. You were horrified. You would never show your face in front of him again. 

“Fuck. Okay then.” You didn’t say much else, just rushed out of his room, embarrassed to the high heavens. 

Eren watched you leave, delighted by your little whisper of “fuck” and the way you were so flustered.

Today had gone nothing like he had predicted.

He was never supposed to reveal his vampirism, and he truly wasn’t going to. His fear of putting his found family at risk was too strong. But then — something about you. It was always _something_ about _you._ You had become his greatest weakness in the span of months, which was like seconds in the face of an eternally living creature. 

There had been a need in him to reveal the deepest darkest parts of himself to you, one that had been further brought out by your sudden argument, sudden anger. He wanted to see how you would react: would you recoil in disgust? Would you turn into a sycophant, looking for something to gain? What would you do?

What you _did_ had surprised him. Your embrace, your understanding of the loss sometimes even he could not come to terms with, the need for your steady presence that didn’t _need_ him to survive, that you were there willingly despite knowing even a shred of his darkness. He could no longer cry — but if he could, he might have. The emotions that swirled inside of him were a cocktail of complexity: gratitude, freedom, calmness, lust, possessiveness. This and that, a tangle of the various threads your existence had woven around him. 

To be _recognized_ by someone other than the people who had been with him for centuries … to be recognized by you. That was it. That had been the final _something about you._ Now, he would do anything to keep you in his life. 

Starting with his primary object: getting you into his bed. He didn’t want to overwhelm your innocent self — hell, even the mere mention of the word cock that one time he had made a joke about roosters had nearly sent you to an early death. So, he’d start slowly. Give you a taste, until you caved in to your hunger. Rome wasn’t built in a day, and you couldn’t be corrupted in a day, either. He would draw it out until you were begging for him … he couldn’t wait to begin. 

Eren didn’t know why he was so fixated on this. Perhaps it was a desire in seeing the fire in your eyes roar to life, a result of his touch. Maybe to know that you — _you_ of all people — had chosen, had consented, had agreed to be ruined by him. Who knows? All he knew is that he had never been thirstier. 

A knock at his office door alerted him. The door opened.

“Eren?” 

He whipped his head around to face you. You were back so early. The meeting was supposed to last until the workday was over. 

“What happened?” 

“Mr. Grice is sick,” you said. Eren didn’t want to reveal the others’ vampirism as it was their secret to share, and so he didn’t say anything about how that was probably a boldfaced lie. He’d talk to Colt after. Or maybe he wouldn’t at all, as after all, he had allowed for you to come back to him earlier.

“Ah. What do you need?” Eren could tell by your fidgeting that you were unsure of why you’d come here after all. If not unsure, then unwilling to admit.

“Um.” You paused. “We should talk about earlier.” You stepped more into the room, standing by the main dark wood desk, polished to a shine. 

“Sit,” Eren beckoned. You obeyed. “Good girl.” The widening of your eyes, the beating of your heart, the clenching of your legs — not to mention the sudden smell of your arousal — both amused and excited him. Praise, hmm?

“So — what does being a vampire include?” The curious gleam in your eyes elicited a laugh from Eren. 

“Some parts of fiction are true, others not quite,” Eren said, not getting specific. He wanted to know what _you_ wanted details on.

“What about the blood issue?” 

“Well, that’s simple. I live on synthetic blood on a day to day basis, but I need to have human blood at least weekly or I get quite sick, as the synthetic blood hasn’t been perfected yet. Zeke and I have a system worked out with blood donation.” 

“Right. That makes sense. What about—”

“Can I ask you a question?” Eren couldn’t believe how well you were taking this. “Why are you acting so normally? I spent the better half of the beginning of my life as a vampire being ostracized.” 

“I … have been sitting on the vampire theory for a while now, Eren. I just — don’t feel scared by you. At all.” Your voice was honest, and Eren could tell by the now steady beat of your heart that you _were_ truly honest.

“Mmh,” Eren hummed. “Not scared, but definitely aroused.” He cocked his head as your eyes widened, your nose scrunched, lips contorting. With his main question answered — now he needed to confess. Or at least, signal _something_.

“Eren!” 

“You’re screaming my name now but—”

“For the love of all that is holy, please don’t finish that sentence.”

“But there are other reasons to be calling out my name,” Eren said, continuing just moments after your request. “My thoughts about you aren’t holy. Far from it, princess.”

And there it was. The spark in your eyes, just waiting to be ignited. 

“Alright. Fine. I’ll bite. Tell me your thoughts.” You held your chin up definitely, exposing the long column of your neck to Eren’s hungry eyes. He wanted to kiss it. Bite it. Suck it. But that could come later.

“You sure you wanna know?” Eren said, challenging.

“You bet.” 

Eren stood up, walked near you. He grabbed your hands, and lifted you up. Then, one hand traveled to the back of your head, another just above the curve of your ass. After, faster than your brain could comprehend, Eren had you pushed to the mirror wall, pressed against the hardness of the mirror and the warmth of his body.

So this was it. He would start your unraveling today.

You swallowed tightly. Your heart picked up its pace so fast it felt like it longer was there. 

Eren leaned his face down near your neck, inhaling deeply. “I could never forget your scent — you smell like the sun and flowers. Vitality.”

You sucked in breath. “What about your unholy thoughts?” Your voice was a whisper.

The point of his nose brushed against the skin of your neck, his cupid’s bow just glancing an artery. You were able to hold back any noises, but your chest rose and fell rapidly. 

“I’ve thought time and time again how I’d make you cum against this mirror. So you could see how my touch makes you unravel. Could see your wetness on my chin as I make you cum on my tongue.” Eren slipped away from you suddenly, dipping down to your legs. He had your skirt ripped in half in milliseconds, and you were too gone to say anything about the matter. 

He slid a finger against your slit, feeling the wetness generated between your legs. “You know, I could always smell your arousal, but seeing how wet I actually make you is a different matter.” His fingers were oh so warm on your cunt, and you found yourself whimpering, begging for a deeper touch, not even knowing what to ask. 

“What do you want, princess? C’mon, I got you.” Eren pressed his face up to your panties and kissed you through the fabric, and even that was too much. You shook your head from side to side, unable to comprehend this. Whenever your vibrator made you feel like this, the shame overwhelmed you and you would need to stop. But you didn’t want Eren to stop here.

“E-Eren,” you mewled. 

“C’mon, baby,” he whispered, looking up at you with his eyes looking darker than ever, pupils dilated. 

“I-I’m scared!”

“Of?” 

“I don’t know!” 

Eren didn’t respond. Instead, he turned you around to face the mirror, standing straight up again. He put a hand in your hair, fingers grabbing onto strands with a purposeful clench somewhere between gentle and rough. 

“Look at yourself. Look at your eyes, the shine on your cheekbones, the parting of your lips. What does this say?” Eren pressed a kiss to the edge of your jaw, his teeth biting over the jut of the bone. The sensation wasn’t connected anywhere to your nether regions but it still sent a spark there.

“It says I … I …” You struggled to continue. Eren kissed your jawbone again, gentler this time, sucking on your skin and tasting you. “I want you!” 

Eren grinned, feral, his fangs fully revealed. He looked monstrous, like he’d eat you up. His gaze was the very epitome of sex.

“And where exactly do you want me? Hmm?” He kept his voice gentle for now. Rough would come later, when you were ready and wanting.

“My c-clit,” you said, stuttering. You knew, at the very least, your basic anatomy. 

Eren tilted your chin to face the mirror, him standing right behind you, body pressing against your back. You felt a large hardness pushing against you and you found yourself wanting him inside you with such a passion that you were nearly blinded by it. 

“Look again, princess. And I need you to keep looking for me, okay?” 

You nodded as Eren’s fingers traveled over your front, fingers hooking onto the sides of your underwear. He dragged them down slowly, and you were unsure whether to focus on the cold air of his office hitting your skin or his warm fingers parting your folds, opening you up for both him and you to see. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Like dew on grass after rain.” You blinked rapidly, trying to connect his beautiful words to his lewd actions somehow. 

“You’re being so gentle,” you remarked, more observation than anything else. 

Eren hummed, swirling a finger into your cunt, letting your slick guide his fingers smoothly to where you needed his fingers to be. You gasp when his fingers curled inside of you, and you clenched around his fingers. He grinded the flatness of his palm against your clit, and you let out a wail. 

“Hush, beautiful. People are still working outside, and my door is unlocked. You wouldn’t want innocent bystanders to walk in, huh? Zeke _was_ supposed to visit today.” The thought of it, of someone else seeing you come apart on Eren’s fingers was just as heady as the feelings his fingers’ movements were generating, the coil in your stomach tightening. 

“N-no,” you lied. 

“Heh,” Eren said. “My little liar. Felt you get wetter, love. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“I-I’m not lying,” you said. Not to be defensive — but to see his reaction to your stubbornness.

“My little lying whore—” You gasped, the words sending a spark of feeling to your cunt.”— you like being called a whore, huh?”

“Only if I’m yours,” you breathed, knowing the possession was what got you wrapped around his fingers. Quite literally. 

“Mine. All mine.” Eren retracted his fingers, and you let out a moan from the rushed movement of his fingers sliding out. 

“Why’d you do that?” 

“Because I want to taste you, princess. And because you’re going to narrate for me,” Eren said, getting down to his knees once more.

“What do you mean?” You hissed when you felt the tip of Eren’s tongue trace against your inner thighs, his cold breath ghosting over to your cunt. It was interesting to you, how his touch was so warm, yet his breath so cold. 

“I can’t see you anymore, but you’ll find I have a fantastic imagination. So you’re going to tell me what you see. And if I like it, I’ll let you cum.”

“And what if you don’t like it?”

He smirked at you from below. “You’ll make _me_ cum.”

“And what if I want both?”

He chuckled. “Both? What my princess wants, she gets. But that comes later, alright?” 

You nodded, and turned your attention to the sight in front of you in the mirror. You were a mess, honestly: your hair that Eren had grabbed was sticking out in all directions. There were sheens of sweat on your nose and cheeks. You realized Eren’s bites had left bruises on your jaw, though they were small. 

“Okay, so, I look like a mess. You left bruises on my — ah!” Eren’s tongue had swiped against your clit, lapping at your folds. But he stopped just as your words did. He hummed, the vibration driving you wild, as if to say keep going.

“Ah! My chest is rising and falling. I’m — ug _h_ — struggling to breathe regularly. I’m not used to — oh, please, just like that!” You clenched your eyes shut as Eren’s tongue and lips worked to suck at your cunt like a man deprived. The coil in your stomach had already been wound tightly to bursting earlier, and this was what would soon take you over the edge. You forced yourself to open your eyes for fear of Eren stopping. 

“I can’t stop moving my hips.” You were curving your hips this way and that over Eren. “It’s like I’m riding your face. Ah!” You couldn’t help the yell from when Eren sucked on your clit, kissing it sweetly and roughly all at once. And then: your earth shattering orgasm, like pure sparks on your every nerve. The motions of Eren’s tongue became lazier and slower as you rode out your high. 

He peeked his head out from between your legs. He looked devilish, from the gleam in his eyes to the shine of cum and spit and slick coating his mouth and chin messily. 

“Get what you wanted?” Eren asked, licking his lips fully, as if trying to get every last drop.

“Oh, completely.” You sank down to Eren’s level and kissed him deeply, tasting yourself on his tongue. You poured all your pent up desire and affection, all your feelings, into this kiss. It was a tangle of tongues, of two people desperate to get more and more of each other. You parted for a breath of air, forgetting your human need to breathe in comparison to Eren’s completely optional breathing, gasping in lungfuls.

“Well, princess. I actually wasn’t lying when I said Zeke was—” You interrupted Eren’s train of thought, palming his length through his pants, ready to make good on your earlier desires. “Don’t start something if you don’t intend to finish.” 

You leaned down to kiss the bulging head through the fabric of his pants. “Think I can.”

“Then, by all means.” Eren turned to lean back against the mirror wall. “So you can see yourself, my dick filling your mouth.” 

Eren’s words still created zings of pleasure in your system. Something about this man had you going crazy. You unzipped his pants, apprehensively, slowly. You paused just as you approached the gold trim of his Versace trunks.

“I’m going to need your guidance,” you said, knowing communication was the key. 

“Of course, love,” Eren said, smoothing your hair down, pecking your forehead. “I’ll tell you what to do.” Your eyes widened at the soft affection contrasting against his dominant personality. 

You slid his underwear off, his thick length springing out. You gasped, unable to comprehend his size, his girth. You wondered if it has anything to do with his vampirism, but say nothing, simply biting on your lip. 

“Spit on your palm, baby,” Eren said, grabbing your little hand with his bigger one and holding it below your mouth. You obeyed, and Eren directed your hand above near his cock. He dropped his hold of it, and you caught your hand just as it fell. Using the wetness of your palm, you pumped your hand around him, once, then twice, your hand not fully closing around it. Eren groaned, his hips arching into your touch. His own hand came over yours to guide the speed of your pumping, making your hands faster.

“Wait,” you said, making Eren stop his guiding movements. “I wanna taste you.”

“Is that right?” 

You nodded, and your mouth was wet with saliva in anticipation as you directed your lips over the head of his cock, swirling your tongue over the tip, eliciting a hiss from him. You let more of him slide into your mouth as you lowered your mouth over his stiff length, sucking and licking and letting your hands twist at the base of his shaft.

“Fuck, princess. You’re a natural talent,” Eren said, groaning and leaning his head back against the mirror. You glanced at your appearance, at your glossy lips wrapped around his bulging dick, at the spit dribbling out of your mouth, at Eren’s hands in your hair guiding your bobbing motion.

You come up for air every now and then, but in between Eren’s heady praise and possessive degradation, you can’t help but take his dick in for all it’s worth, nearly gagging on when you take in more than you can handle. Your gagging elicits a whispered _fuck_ out of Eren and you realize that he liked that. Liked seeing you struggled on his dick, and so you let it happen again, and once more just before his legs stiffened. 

“Gonna cum,” he rushed out. You let his cock out of your mouth with a loud slurping noise, and he comes on your face and the tops of your tits that aren’t hidden by your top. 

You marveled at the milky fluid, but before you could test more observations, Eren had used his vampiric speed to fetch a tissue to clean you up. He gently wiped his release off you, rubbing at your cheek and breasts. You held back a gasp; you’d done enough tonight and didn’t want to give it all up at once. 

“Thank you, pretty girl,” Eren said, giving you a peck on your nose before disposing of the tissue. 

You preened under his compliments, until you went to fetch your skirt. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Eren,” you said, groaning. “You ripped my skirt!” 

Eren laughed, and went to his built in wardrobe in one of the walls, where he’d usually toss his blazer. He brought out a pair of pants, which made you scrunch your nose.

“Sorry, but it’s what you’ll have to work with. I’ve got a belt for you,” he said, tossing you the pants and a gold embellished belt. 

“Ugh, Eren. Next time, don’t rip my skirt.” 

“So there’ll be a next time?” 

You didn’t say anything confirming or rejecting his response. Only put on his pants, tightened his belt, and walked out of his office, face hot and did your best to ignore the eyes on you. Eren’s office was at the top floor of the building, and there weren’t any other offices nearby, though the elevators and a lounge area were close and so that meant people were often nearby outside.

You noticed Falco coming your way and thanked all the gods for the small blessing.

“Falco! Could you order me a cab?” you asked sweetly, hoping he wasn’t too busy.

Falco’s eyes flitted from side to side nervously. “I, um, already did.” 

Your eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just that — well — since no one really was here earlier. It was quiet. And I tried to get in —”

“Y’know what, I get it. Thanks for the cab!” You smiled at Falco tightly, and took the stairs down to the next floor before getting on the elevator.

God. And you hadn’t even lost your virginity yet. 

Eren hadn’t heard from you in days. Ever since The Office Incident, you’d called in sick to Falco, always asking him to relay your messages. At this rate, he was getting worried for your actual health rather than being amused by your avoidance.

“Falco,” Eren called. “Get Y/N’s address. I’m going to pay her a visit.”

Falco frowned. “Eren, you can’t get in without her permission.”

“I know,” Eren said, holding himself back from rolling his eyes. “I’m going to knock, obviously.” 

“Alright,” Falco said, sighing deeply. “Go ahead. Do whatever you want.” Eren chuckled, and made his way to the underground garage zero level where all employees, including Eren, had their cars parked.

In the drive, he convinced himself you were only embarrassed. Hoping to the high heavens — for the first time in years — that you weren’t trying to separate yourself from him. On the way to, he stopped at a flower boutique to pick up a dozen roses, and asked they be tied with a silk ribbon than with regular twine, thinking that you’d probably like that more.

When he got to your place, a little townhouse on the corner of 36th street’s block, he thought of how the house was perfect for you. Dainty and decorated, with twin shrubs of pink peonies that looked well taken care of surrounding the staircase leading to the door. Summon his courage, shocked at the fact that he even needed to do that, he knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, a groggy you opened the door, shock clearly evident in your wide, wiping eyes.

“Hi, beautiful,” Eren said, presenting the bouquet to you.

“Oh! Thank you,” you said, taking them in. You moved in, and beckoned Eren to follow you. But he simply couldn’t.

“Uh, wait! You have to let me in by actually saying so.”

You laughed, and that brought back all of Eren’s confidence; if you were mad at him or wanting to leave him, you wouldn’t have laughed so easily. You would’ve returned to your past self who hated his guts. 

“Alright, Eren! Come on in, please,” you said, holding the door open for him. “Please take off your shoes here,” you said, gesturing to an empty spot on your shoe rack. He took off his shoes, and walked in to your living room, which had a neutral color scheme. Cartons of chinese takeout and pizza boxes laid littered on your coffee table.

“What’s up, Y/N?” Eren asked, concerned. He knew you preferred to cook your own meals, only buying takeout when you were bored of your own cooking.

“I was feeling under the weather before but it only manifested the day after — uh — yeah. So I’m resting so that the others don’t get sick. I guess since you’re a vampire, you don’t get infected easily,” you said, beginning to walk up your stairs, rubbing at your hair.

“I’m going to freshen up quickly, alright?” You didn’t wait for his response but instead rushed up the stairs. Eren shrugged, and began cleaning your living room. He had a lot of experience with it, as when he was first turned, he had been taken captive by a rogue vampire hunting group — composed of vampires trying to stop and exterminate evil and murderous ones — and one of them, Levi, had made most of his chores during training include cleaning. Ever since then, he became a meticulous cleaner, just for the small voice in his head that would say “tch, you dirty brat.” 

Once Eren was done, he sat down at your couch and melted into their softness, smelling a scent unique to you still wafting on the fabric. In times like these, he was grateful for his super senses. He had been missing you for so long — and now you were within his reach, but still away.

“I’m back!” 

Eren whipped his head to face you descending the stairs, dressed in a pale pink baby doll dress that cinched at your waist and had gauzy sheer fabric just barely covering your thighs. Instantly, he went from missing you to wanting to rip your dress off your body and—

“Sorry for the wait! I skipped washing my hair in case it would be too long for you,” you said, coming to sit by Eren. “Oh! You cleaned!”

Eren inhaled, steadying himself. There would be time for that later. “Yes, just wanted to help out. You _are_ sick after all.” 

“Not so much anymore,” you said. “I’m recovering! I had some miso soup that felt like it cured me, so there’s that,” you said, smiling radiantly. 

“Well,” Eren said, tilting your chin up. He kissed you on the lips sweetly, tongue darting out to lick over the surface briefly, before retracting his face to look you in the eyes. “Have you thought about — us?” 

“Us?” you asked. “It’s so weird. Most guys don’t really like labels.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “You’ll find that most guys aren’t—”

“A vampire?” 

Eren grinned at your interruption, thrilled at the opening. “Interrupt me again, princess, and I’ll have to show you what happens.”

He watched your face grow hot, as you looked away at a spot on the floor. Despite all the filthy things the two of you had done just days ago — you were still so bashful, so pure. He used your chin to bring your gaze back to him. 

“Well?” he questioned. 

You swallowed. “I admit I did think about it. And I want to — I want to —”

Eren kissed you deeply, using his tongue to part your all too willing mouth open to gain more access. His hand wrapped around your neck to hold you closer, and you moaned into his mouth when he squeezed, the clipped sound traveling straight to his cock. 

Eren parted from you. “Like being choked?” He took immense pleasure from watching your flustered reaction, the way your expression was between a scowl and one of embarrassment with you biting your lips and drawing your eyebrows in. 

“M-maybe,” you said, breathing in and out deeply. At Eren’s raised eyebrows, you pouted. “Yes. Okay? Yes!”

“See? How easy it is to just tell me? Come on, love. _Tell me_.” Eren was ready to burst

“I want to be bitten. By you,” you finally admitted, squeezing your eyes shut to avoid looking at him

And while normally Eren would be coaxing your eyes open, he let you hide this time so he could compose himself. He was expecting a lot of words to come out of your pretty little mouth but nothing like this. Not anything like this.

When he was ready, Eren cupped your cheek, thumb rubbing over your cheekbone under your eyes. You gently lifted your lids, looking up at him with doe eyes that melted any resistance he was planning on holding against you.

“It — could be dangerous,” he said softly.

“Why?” you asked innocently.

“I could lose control. Especially since it’s you,” Eren said. You rolled your eyes, and opened your mouth to speak when he revealed what he thought was the worst possibility: “And I could accidentally turn you.” 

For moments, there was silence. Not deafening to Eren, since he could hear everything, but one that unnerved him nonetheless. Again, the fear that you would run from him.

Finally, you spoke, your voice a whispered caress. “What if I want that? To be with you forever?” 

Eren found himself blinking rapidly, a habit from his human days when he needed to think quickly. 

“This isn’t something you can reverse, you know.”

“I know. That’s what I was trying to say earlier. I want to be with you. But I don’t want to grow old while you don’t. I want to stay with you as long as you’ll stay with me.” You spoke slowly and tried to show how genuine and serious you were.

“I don’t want to take your humanity away from you,” Eren said. When he had woken up thirsting for blood — he had hated himself severely. He had become the very thing that had plagued his village. Sure, he’d come to terms with it now, as had the rest of his friends when they were turned … but he didn’t want to do that to you. You of all people, you who he was falling for more and more. 

“It’s not taking anything away if I want it. And believe me, Eren, _I want it._ ” The passion in your words was what made Eren realize that you were actually and completely serious. That you’d thought about it over the past couple of days. 

Eren’s eyes narrowed as he thought, your words reminding him just how remarkable you were. From the very first day he’d seen you to now — yes, humans had become insignificant to him, but you had wormed your way into his heart through your simple significance. 

“Alright. Alright. If you’re sure —” 

You kissed him silent, throwing yourself over him and pushing him down on the sofa, hoping your physical action is enough to assure him. 

When you parted, Eren’s eyes were glittering. He himself recognized how you’d pressed the switch. He was amazed at your burst of take-charge… 

“Getting needy?” Eren asked, burying his face in your neck.

“Nngh!” You couldn’t help the sound when Eren’s sharp canines dragged over your soft skin. Your heart sped up in anticipation, a wild beat inside your chest.

“Not yet, princess,” Eren said, withdrawing. He stood up, and placed an arm under your thighs, the other on your back, carrying you in a bridal position. 

“Hey!” you squealed, his super speed making his actions a sudden blur to you. 

Eren chucked, the vibration rumbling in his chest against your back. “Where’s your bedroom, hmm?” He walked up the stairs as he waited for your response.

“Room furthest to the left,” you breathed, the wild beat in your chest getting crazier. 

“Relax. Your heart sounds like it’s running away. I won’t hurt you. Unless you want me to,” Eren said, cheekily smiling down at you.

You turned away from him, face hot, as he found the door to your room and walked in, marveling at how your room was just as he expected it to be. Bright and cheery, with neutrals and occasional pops of color. But to be honest, his brain was razor focused on your bed.

Eren draped you over your bed gently, settling you down. He looked at you with hungry eyes.

“Y’know how long I’ve been thinking about you?” He tossed his blazer off. “About your tight little cunt?” You gasped at his dirty talk. But he continued, positioning his knees over you. He undid his tie, loosening it before ripping it off, the sound of silk ripping. “I can’t wait to fuck you senseless, princess. Gonna fuck you over the edge.”

His words oozed of pure sex, somehow feeling just as real as his touch, his fingers skimming up the bare skin of your thighs, stopping at the hem of your dress. 

“Thanks for dressing up all pretty for me,” Eren said, staring down at your gauzy dress. And then, taking his hands at the top center of your dress, right where your tits were sitting — he ripped it. 

“Eren,” you groaned. Another article of clothing, ripped. But you promptly forgot as Eren began kneading your bare breasts, shoving them together with an undulating pressure, your groan transforming from annoyance to pleasure.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll buy ten for every one I rip,” he said, sucking a pert nipple into his mouth. “Pretty fuckin’ tits you’ve been hiding.” 

You clenched your eyes shut. “Eren…”

“Come on, baby, tell me you have pretty tits. It’s a fact, isn’t it?” Eren stopped his motions and you missed his touch. He wanted to hear dirty words coming out of _your_ mouth, start with ruining your thoughts before moving elsewhere.

“Eren!” you squealed, still unwilling. Eren ground his hips into you, jolting you with the sensation of his hard dick straight against your clothed pussy. You huffed. “Fine. My tits are pretty.”

Eren smirked. “More passion, love.” 

You stared daggers back at Eren, but was unable to hold the stare when you looked into the dark depths of his jade eyes, filled with lust. It was infectious, his desire, amplying yours tenfold. 

“They’re pretty, and they’re just for you to touch,” you said, whispering, continuing to hold your gaze when Eren resumed his motions. 

“And where else should I touch you?” Eren said, voice challenging. In the time between your response, he used his speed to unbutton his shirt and rip the rest of your dress, throwing the vestments away somewhere.

“Everywhere,” you begged, suddenly feeling all the places he _wasn’t_ touching all at once. “Please.”

Eren kissed you, parting from you with spit trailing out of your mouths. “Gonna need specific instructions. Your pure little mouth’s going to need to be creative, love.”

You bit your lip, looking up at him with widened eyes. “When are you going to fuck me, Eren?” you said, finally getting the words out. Just saying the word fuck had you clenching your thighs, but just before your legs could squeeze at your centre, Eren parted your legs, throwing them over his shoulders, pushing you up.

Your legs burned at the new movement, the pull of your muscles just as apparent a feeling as his hot fingers rubbed circles over your cunt, feeling the wetness there growing more and more.

Eren watched your uncontrolled reactions to your touch like a greedy man, taking in every hazy flutter of your lashes if he pressed his fingers in _just right_ , every bit of your lips, every little breathy gasp you couldn’t hold back. This was it. He wasn’t holding back anymore. He told you so, too.

“Listen, pretty girl. If we keep going, I won’t be able to stop. So I’m going to need you to say it. _Now,_ ” he commanded, giving you a taste of what was to come. In that one word alone, you saw that the soft controlling Eren from before was replaced with a carnal version of him, ready to truly fuck you. 

Your head had never been clearer. “Won’t be asking you to stop. I need you to fuck me.” You were surprised at your confidence in saying the words, but that surprise only grew when in a flash of dark fabric and Eren’s skin, he was pantsless. And again, there was his beautiful veiny cock you remembered, licking your lips at the memory, surprise dulling away at your lust. 

“E-Eren,” you said. “Please go gentle at first.” You had never done this before, had never even put your own fingers inside yourself. The most sexually adventurous thing you’d done was buy a vibrator just so you knew what an orgasm felt like, but that was all. And after orgasming on Eren’s tongue, you knew that this experience would make your vibrator orgasms feel like nothing.

“Of course, princess,” Eren said. “I’ll go gentle — at first.” The latter end of his sentence thrilled both you and him at the prospect. Eren recognized the same expression on your face he’d seen countless times in his mirrored walls when thinking of fucking you: lids slightly drooping, but eyes alert and wanting, lips parted and loosened as if ready to moan. 

“Fuck,” Eren said, looking at that expression on your beautiful pure face. He positioned himself at your entrance and gently nudged his cock in slowly, shocks of pleasure erupting as he entered your tight warmth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

You gasped, clenching your fingers tightly around your sheets, needing something to grab. Your legs were still thrown over Eren’s shoulders, so the angle his cock was hitting your walls at was driving you crazy. 

“Faster, Eren,” you said, gasping your words as it felt as though every sense in your body was focusing on the feelings his cock evoked from your cunt. You were mumbling, babbling, his name and commands of _faster, harder, rougher_ twisting together.

“My dumb little slut wants me to go faster? Oh, princess,” Eren said, drawling, picking up his pace, hissing when your walls clenched around him. 

Your words began slurring even more, and even you weren’t sure what you were asking of Eren. All you recognized was when Eren slid out of you to change your positions, settling himself behind you, his hard chest caging you into his arms. 

“Hngh,” you said, eyes rolling back as Eren thrust in and out of you at a pace you thought you couldn’t keep up with. You were so overwhelmed, so deliciously so. “Eren! I can’t take it anymore!” 

“Mmh, hold on, beautiful, you’ll be cumming soon,” Eren said. “But I’ll keep going.” Just as he said, your orgasm came and took over like a wave rushing over you, drowning you — yet still Eren was rutting against you, and you were unsure whether to focus on the sensation of your orgasm washing over you or the next one beginning to build. 

“Eren — now’s the time,” you said, gasping at the overstimulation. Your every pore seemed to buzz. “Bite me. Mark me as yours.”

So this was the heaven Eren thought he’d never get to see. You, wailing at his every touch, his every thrust, your pure pretty little mouth begging for him to make him yours completely — you were ruined beyond his wildest dreams, courtesy of him and only him. His fangs slid out, poised to attack, as his large hand clasped your throat, bending it to give him access. 

When the fangs pricked your skin, there was a tingle of pain — but that disappeared as instead, there was the soothing feeling of him sucking at your skin, at your blood, some droplets dripping down your shoulder and collarbones. He drank you in hungrily, and you were getting hazier and hazing — until suddenly, something seemed to be entering your bloodstream. Your blood tasted sinfully sweet to him, almost like the taste of your cunt but less salty and tangy, more smooth, the kind where he needed to keep tasting you to keep the taste of your honeyed blood on his tongue. But — he had to hold off, as you’d need a considerable amount of your blood to survive the change.

“The change, it’ll be happening soon, love. You’ll notice it immediately,” Eren said, slowing his pace. He wondered how your next orgasm would feel with your newly gained vampiric senses, especially as the period after turning was the most sensitive.

You blinked as suddenly your entire world transformed. You hadn’t thought this would happen so quickly: the colors of the world became brighter, and you felt as if you could taste everything you could smell. What was being alive supposed to feel like, if becoming one of the undead only heightened your sense of life? And — the sensations of Eren’s cock brushing against your inner walls was unparalleled. It was like diving into a consuming fire expecting to burn but instead being colder than ever as your every nerve tingled and chilled. 

“Oh, Eren!” you gasped, nearly a sob coming out of your lips. You could feel tears swelling on your lids, probably the last time you would ever. The transformation was taking over just as much as your orgasm was — and then there it was. 

There were no words to describe it: like being birthed again, however that ought to feel like. It was such a newness that you had no parallel to put words to. Just simply calling out Eren’s name over and over again like a mantra. 

It was the expression on your face. There was something still so pure about it despite the sinful situation surrounding you. In his final few thrusts, Eren changed your positions again, plunging into you from above, your orgasm sending your walls fluttering tightly around him. 

Your hands clawed into his back as you let yourself loose again, the knot in your stomach tightening and unfurling with Eren’s every movement — and again, just as Eren came, you did, too, yelling and not holding back anything. 

“Oh, fuck, beautiful,” Eren said, praising you again and again.

Instead of being tired like you thought you would be, you were ready for more. 

“Eren. This is amazing,” you said, pressing a palm against his chest, feeling the touch of his skin under your hand like he was a part of you.

He chuckled. “Glad you think so, princess.” 

“But I’m thirsty,” you said, pouting. Eren shrugged, said something about taking you over to his apartment soon after this for his supply, and then kissed you — your new fangs slid against his lip and his tongue curved over the tip. 

“I did it,” Eren said, parting from you with the realization that, yes, he had changed you irreversibly. Like a god, he had created you anew, just for himself. He’d spend eternity proving to you that you’d made the right choice, spend eternity rewriting your purity just for him, ravaging you endlessly.

You furrowed your eyebrows at him confusedly, but said nothing as you lost yourself to his lips, a new feeling of thirst taking over you. A thirst for Eren. 

And he gladly returned it. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked, please comment and check out my other fics! i am also to be found on tumblr if you would like to talk to me (can do so without an account) or read tumblr unique works. also tried out something new with formatting so let me know if it is working or if it's brokENN lol love you all <3


End file.
